


Maid for the Day

by KatMissMatch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatMissMatch/pseuds/KatMissMatch
Summary: Discord name KatMissMatch#9053Koshi Sugawara has a fantasy he wants to try... and you've both got the day off.What better way to pass the time then cleaning up before you get down and dirty?
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 130
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: October 2020





	Maid for the Day

**Author's Note:**

> I've never tried writing dom/sub relations like this, so please feel free to leave me constructive criticism here or on discord! Also, I realized a little late that is was supposed to be the Husbando in uniform... but I hope you enjoy the fic anyways!  
> I apologize for the shorter length this time, but life things have come up and wanted to make sure you guys got this! (With any luck I'll be posting a Werewolf!Ushijima for Halloween later this month...)   
> So be on the look out for that ;D

The feeling of hair being swept from your face wakes you. Sunlight filters through the window as you slowly open your eyes. Humming contently as your husband pets your hair.

“Good morning Sugar.”

“Mornin’ Koshi…” You mumble, voice still rough from sleep.

“I made you breakfast.” You raise an eyebrow as he places a tray of food in front of you. It was more then ‘breakfast’. Pancakes topped with strawberries, eggs, sausage and juice were all spread out before you. Complete with your favorite flowers in a small mug off to one side.

“What’s the special occasion? I’m pretty sure my birthday is still several months away…” He shrugs.

“Can’t I just want to be sweet once in a while?” You roll your eyes.

“Koshi, love… You are _always_ sweet to me, but not usually breakfast-in-bed-for-no-reason-sweet… Somethings up.” He smiles coyly as you take a bite. _Thank the gods that you married a man who could cook._ He leans closer to whisper in your ear.

“I was thinking since neither of us have work or plans for the day… that we could do that _thing_ we discussed.” You nearly choke on your pancakes as your face goes red. He sits back, taking in your flushed expression. “What do you say Sugar?” You nod quickly, swallowing thickly. He smiles and presses a kiss to your cheek. As he hops off the bed you can tell he’s just as excited as you are, if not more.

Pulling an outfit from the closet he drapes it over the end of the bed before looking back at you. Smirking he digs through your shared dresser, setting out several more items.

“Well, once you’re done with breakfast you can put this on, and I do mean _all_ of it Sugar… Then meet me in the living room.” He turns to leave the room, stopping just inside the door. “And don’t forget… I won’t be responding to ‘ _Koshi’_ after you get dressed.” He winks and leaves you to eat and get changed.

Once you finish eating you eye the garments lain out for you. A classic maid uniform, a short black dress with white frilly accessories. There’s also thigh-high stockings and a set of black lacy lingerie lain out. Picking them up you flush at the sight of one more item, complete with a small note. The little pink vibrator seems to stare back at you. This wasn’t one you had seen before. _Did he buy this just for today?_ You shrug picking up the note.

‘ _Don’t forget to turn it on.’_

The note was written on the back of the instructions. You can’t help but laugh softly at the thoroughness of it all. He seems to have every little thing planned out, it makes you wonder what you’re in for today.

A few minutes later you’re fully dressed and making minor adjustments as you inspect yourself in the mirror. The dress barely covers you while standing, the slightest bend being enough to show off your backside. The top wasn’t much better, the dress is snug around your chest. Leaving ample cleavage on full display. The outfit is enough to make even you blush.

You slowly make your way to the living room with flushed cheeks and butterflies in your stomach. You’ve both been waiting a while to try this. Now that it was happening you’re both excited and nervous as you had no idea what he has planned, only that is most definitely something he planned in advance.

You find him sitting in the arm chair, one leg casually thrown over the other, hands loosely clasped together and a confident smirk on his face. You also note that he’s gotten changed as well, no longer in a tee and boxers but rather, pressed slacks with a shirt and tie.

_Oh fuck…_ the sight alone was enough to get you excited. Whenever he got like this, it was always intense in the best of ways. You can practically _feel_ the way his eyes rake over your body, eyeing every curve and flash of skin as if he wanted to devour you whole. You find yourself pressing your thighs together at the thought.

“I trust you had no difficulties following my instructions?” You nod meekly, trying to keep your head lowered, as a maid should you tell yourself. “Use your words.” The commanding tone of his voice is enough to make you wet.

“None at all.” He looks at you expectantly. “Master.” You add quickly.

“Good girl.” He smirk knowingly. “We wouldn’t want to have to punish you so soon…” You gulp.

“N-no Master.”

Several minutes pass as he eyes you intensely until you begin to fidget nervously. He grins before speaking.

“Did you need something? All that squirming makes me think somethings bothering you.”

“I just…” You pause, not wanting to break character but unsure of what he wanted you to do. “Can… can I do anything for you Master?” He smiles softly.

“Ah, so eager to please… Is that it?” He hums. “Well for starters why don’t you let me have a better look at you? Turn around for me, slowly, so that I might admire the rest of you in that dress.” You do as he asks, caught off guard when he throws a ball of paper past you. You turn and give him a confused look.

“What are you waiting for?” He asks darkly. “Pick it up.”

“Yes Master.” You turn, walking the few steps to before bending to pick it up. No sooner had you grabbed it when sudden vibrations shock you into dropping it again.

“ _Ah!_ ” You cry out without thinking. The sensations immediately stop.

“Now now Sugar, I gave you an order.”

“S-sorry Master!”

“Try again.”

This time you were expecting the sensation and manage to actually pick up the crumpled ball. His brown eyes are lit with mischief as he gives you your next order.

“Read it. Out loud.”

“Yes M-Master.” You stutter as he ups the intensity. Un-crumpling the paper turns out to be a harder task then expected as Koshi tries out the various settings on his new toy, smirking all the while. You breathe a small sigh of relief as you finally straighten the paper out enough to read.

“C-chore lis-list?” You make a confused face as he continues to vary the intensity.

“D- _ahh_. Dust… sweep.” You bite your lip to hold back a soft moan.

“Keep going Sugar… Unless you want to read it from the top?”

“N-no Master.” You take a steadying breath and continue. “Hang laundry and L… Lunch!” You manage to stutter out at last. He chuckles darkly.

“Well done Sugar. Do you know what that is?” Still unsure of where he was going with this you answer hesitantly.

“Our chore list?” His lips quirk into a devilish smile.

“It's _your_ chore for today.” He stands, walking around you slowly. “See, we have some _rules_ today.” He whispers into your ear from behind, causing you to shiver at the feeling of his hot breath on your neck.

“Firstly, you are not to cum unless I say so. Do you agree?” Biting back a moan you nod. “Words Sugar.”

“Yes Master.” He waits expectantly. “I promise only to cum with your permission.” His hands trail down your arms, warm fingers leaving behind goosebumps against your bare skin.

“Good. The second rule is that you are not to touch yourself, unless of course I tell you too.” His hands land on your hips, squeezing them tightly.

“Of course Master… Th-This pussy is all yours.” You blush, both at the words and the memories of the last time he had made you say those words.

“That’s right Sugar, _alllllll_ **mine.** ” He circles around until he’s in front you, pulling your chin up to meet his gaze. “And the last rule, the most _important_ rule today is that this is the last time I will touch you until you finish _all_ of your chores.” He takes a step back, his hand falling along with your jaw. He laughs at your shocked expression. “Oh don’t worry, I’m sure _this_ will be enough to keep you ready for me…” You yelp a little as the vibe flips to max.

“Ko-”

“Ah ah ah…” He chides you. “That’s not right, now is it Sugar?”

“M-m-master… ple-please! It’s…” You moan, biting down to muffle it. “Too… too…” He only smiles that devilish smile at you. “ _Maaasterrr_ … _”_ Mercifully the vibrations are lowered. You nearly sink to your knees as they do. Staring up at Koshi, with that predatory look in his eyes… _How the hell am I gonna make it to lunch at this rate?_

You wonder briefly, if he can read your mind as his lips curl into a smirk.

“Better get started Sugar… Or you’re in for a _long, long day_.”

You eagerly set out to dust, assuming that you can quickly knock everything off the list and get to the _good_ part. You learn just how wrong you are while trying to dust. You hadn’t considered that he would be purposely making this harder on you. He sits in his chair, watching you closely as you hurry around the room. At seemingly random times he ups the intensity or changes the patterns _just_ as you get used to the current one. You do your best to grin and bear it, trying to go about the tasks given to you like a _proper_ maid would…

You really do try.

The last part of dusting is to get the top of the bookshelves, unfortunately you’re a bit too short to reach. Pulling over a chair you warily climb up, assuming that he won’t risk you falling. You weren’t expecting him to come up behind you and lift your skirt, putting his face extremely close to your twitching nethers.

“Wha-” The vibrations hit max before you can say anything. You press your thighs together, biting back moans as he murmurs softly.

“Look how wet you are already… these cute little panties are soaked.” You can feel as he blows cool air on your sex, whimpering at the sensation as you clench around nothing.

“M-master… please…” He clicks his tongue.

“You’re right Sugar, perhaps I’ve distracted you from your tasks a little _too_ much. Hrmm? Well off you go then.” You can't help but whine softly at the loss of stimulation when he dials it back down. _You_ _were_ _so close_ _just now_ _…_

You resist the urge to pout as you fetch the broom. Checking the clock you groan… At this rate it would take you all day to finish… _Perhaps, if I can get him as worked up as I am… He might forget about the list?_ You nod once to yourself. Determined to be as seductive as possible. While sweeping...  
  


At first you aren’t really sure how to ‘ _sexily_ ’ sweep… It isn’t exactly an everyday thing. Before too long you work out a way to sweep while swaying your hips, sticking your ass out and bending slowly at the waist _a bit_ more then is strictly necessary. Appreciative hums can occasionally be heard from Koshi. You’re more surprised how he slowly but gradually increases the vibrations, rather then jumping it around to pull a reaction from you.

By the time you reach the last room you’re trembling from the heat building in your core. Thighs rubbing together as you finish up, you can feel your end approaching. You turn to Koshi, who’s leaning against the door frame.

“Mas… Master, p-please…” You can’t hold back the lewd moan that escapes as he smirks down at you. “I-I can’t… I’m going to- _waaaah._ ” You protest when he turns it off, instantly denying you any stimulation at all. “Ma-master!” You let out a needy whine.

“Ah, ah Sugar. You’re not allowed to cum yet. You’re only halfway done after all.” _So much for him forgetting about it… new tactic._

“Master…” You aim for the sultriest voice you can manage. “Surely I could take care of you first? After all…” You risk a glance down, staring up at him through your lashes. “That _must_ be uncomfortable for you…” He was sporting a semi already, _(_ _apparently the sexy sweeping was at least a little effective._ _)_

You step into his space, catching your lip with your teeth and giving him what your hope is your most seductive smile. You can see him holding his breath as you lean into him and rest your hands on his chest, trailing them down slowly… He catches your wrists with a dark look.

“You broke the rules Sugar…” You try to pull back, surprised by the cold tone, but his grip prevents anything of the sort. “I told you it was the most important one… You weren’t to be touched. And yet here you are, forcing me to stop you…” His hazel eyes narrow. “Now I have to punish you.” You gulp nervously.

“I’ll be good Master! I promise! You don’t have to… to do that.” You plead, despite knowing it’s pointless.

“Bend over and put your hands on the wall.” He orders. You nod nervously, obeying the command without question.

“Yes Master.” You know what’s coming. It isn’t the first time he’s spanked you and you highly doubt it will be the last.

“I think 10 should be enough to remind you who’s in charge… What do you think?” You nod, biting your lip in anticipation. “Hrmm. I want you to count them for me Sugar. Can you do that?”

“Yes Master.”

“Good girl. Now what's your color?”

“Green.” You wait for the feeling of his hand on your ass, but it doesn’t come. Instead you can hear him taking off his belt and your pulse quickens. This was new and a little nerve wracking.

“Keep your eyes forward Sugar…” You nod, squeezing your eyes tightly shut. _Crack._

The bite of the leather is harsher then you expected. Tears sting at the corner of your eyes.

“One.” You grit out from between your teeth.

“Color?” He asks softly. You can’t help but smile, even now he’s careful not to push beyond your limits.

“Green.” You answer honestly. A second lash strikes you unprepared.

“Ahh! T-two…”

“You’re taking this so well Sugar…” _Crack._

“Three!” _Crack._ “F-f-four…” _Crack._ “Five…”

“Color?”

“Green…” Your voice strains from holding back your cries.

“So good for me… If you take all ten like a good girl, I’ll be sure you reward you for it later.” You nod, lip trapped in your teeth. _Crack._

“S-six…” _Crack. Crack._ You yelp at the quick succession _._

“ _Seven! Eight!”_ Tears run freely down your cheeks, your exposed ass stinging painfully and there are still 2 to go. _Crack._

“ _Nine…”_ It’s practically a sob.

“Color?”

“G-green…” _Crack._

“Ten!” You slide down the wall, knees giving out. Koshi kneels in front of you eyes filled with love.

“I’m so proud of you Sugar… you took every single one. I think you earned something nice.” Slow, almost soothing vibrations begin in your core. Bring back the heat from earlier and giving your mind something else to focus on.

“Ko-”

“Ah, ah. I don’t think you could take any more punishment right now… Since you were so impatient… How about we skip to lunch hrmm?” You nod gratefully. Standing on wobbly legs you squeak as the vibrations slowly work their way up until you’re gripping the wall just to stay upright.

“ _M-m-master~_ …” It leaves your lips as a breathy moan.

“Remember now, no cumming until I say so.”

“O-of co-course. Mas-master…”

“Now Sugar, I need you to walk your cute, needy self to bedroom for me. Can you do that?” You nod, biting your lip as struggle to hold off on your impending orgasm. “Words Sugar.”

“I-I-I… Gonna...Master…”

“Not yet.” The sensations are lowered instantly. Still there, but no longer enough to push you over that edge. You can’t help but whine at the loss.

“I. Bedroom. Yup. I can do that.” He smiles at you.

“Of course you can… Let’s go.” You half stumble your way forward, only to feel the vibrations slide to max again.

“ _Ngh.”_ You press your thighs together tightly as warmth starts to bloom- “ _Noooo_ _~_ _._ ” Koshi laughs at your whining as he brings it _just_ low enough to stop you from cumming yet again.

“I thought you said you could make it there?”

“Master!” You huff in frustration. He chuckles.

“All you have to do is walk to the bedroom, _without_ cumming… and I’ll give you _everything you want.”_ His voice drops an octave making you clench around nothing. You nod.

“Okay…” You’re expecting it this time, but it doesn’t stop it from bringing you to your knees. “ _Oh god… please please pl-_ ” Tears prick your eyes. _You’re so so close… if only he would…_ It hits max for a mere second before turning off. Your moan dies off in a whine, as he repeats this action until tears stream down your face and you practically crawl your way into your shared room.

“Oh look at that, you did make it all the way here. And you didn’t even cum once… Such a good girl for me.” An incomprehensible whine leaves you lips as he stares down at you. Practically writhing on the floor, hands clawing into the floor as you fight back the urge to touch yourself.

“I’d ask if you could stand… but I’m pretty sure you can’t.” Another whine. “I suppose I can break the rules this one time for you. After all, you were so good today, even if you rushed things with that little stunt of yours…”

He gently lifts you onto the bed, your legs dangling over the edge. Kneeling between your legs he ever so slowly slides your soaked panties down.

“You really are soaked Sugar… Are you ready to cum for me?” You nod vigorously. Pleading with every once of strength you can muster.

“ _Please… please Koshi… please make me cum…_ ”

“Well who am I to say no to that?” He kneels down and whispers.

“ _Itadakimasu_.”

The toy inside you hits max as his tongue swipes up and circles your clit several times. All at once your pent up frustrations tightens in your core and snaps. You cry out as your orgasm crashes into you.

“ _Koshiiiiiiiii!_ ” He doesn’t stop as you coat his mouth and chin. Instead allowing his tongue to plunge past your folds as his thumb takes up residence on your clit. Within moments your over sensitive body is cumming again as broken cries of his name fall past your lips.

Your back arches off the bed as he drinks up everything your body has to offer. Giving you but a moments reprieve before long slender fingers replace his tongue. Stroking you as he presses the toy against your sweet spot.

“Koshi! Ko, it’s to-too much! Ah-hhh, I can’t! _Koshiiii….”_

“Oh but I think you can. You wanted this right? Weren’t you begging me to let you cum? Well, now you can come all you want Sugar.”

You mewl as his tongue finds your sweet little button. He holds your legs down to stop you from wiggling away. Fingers deftly hit all the right spots as he sucks harshly on your already swollen clit.

“OH GOD! Koshi! _Pleasepleasepleaseplease…”_ You can feel yourself completely unraveling around him as he works your body through yet another orgasm.

“God, you taste _so good_ Sugar… And look at you, being so good for me. Making all this mess… Your cute little pussy is quivering and everything…” Licking a long strip up you he adds, “It looks like it’s begging to be filled… _Oh_ _Sugar,_ look at your body begging me for more. I never could deny you when you begged.”

“Wait! No, no more! I’ll break!” You try to argue, body thrumming almost painfully with post orgasmic tremors. He hums thoughtfully.

“I might believe you... if your body wasn’t saying something _completely different.”_ Pushing two fingers inside he scissors you open, causing you to mewl under him. “See, that right there tells me you need _more_.”

He wastes no time removing the toy as he lines himself up at your entrance. You clench involuntarily at the sight of his cock.

“See? You _do_ want it Sugar. I can see your cute little hole twitching in anticipation, so eager to take my cock.” As he pushes in ever so slowly, your eyes roll back with a low moan. “Ahhhh, fuck Sugar… No matter what we do you’re always so tight. Like you were made for me.” You clench at his words as he bottoms out, filling you perfectly.

“K-Kosh-shi~” Unable to move with how tightly you’ve clamped down he yanks down your top, breasts spilling onto display as he takes one into his mouth. You arch into his touch as he nips at the sensitive bud. One hand slowly trailing up your thigh until it comes to rest on your swollen and sensitive clit. Feather light touches trace around your button as he lavishes attention on the other breast. Pulling needy whines and mewls from your throat. With little warning he nips you _hard_ as his hand slaps against your swollen mound. You yelp, loosening enough for him to pull out and _slam_ back into you. Your entire body trembles around his cock as he continues thrusting into you. His fingers return to rubbing circles onto you overly sensitive parts as he presses your lips together. Tongues dancing as he swallows your sounds. Somewhere along the line your fingers tangle in his hair, anchoring you to him as he pushes you over that edge again.

“Mmfphm!” He breaks the kiss to watch your face as he fucks into you.

“That’s right Sugar, cum all over my cock, _right now._ Just don’t assume I’ll stop… I’m going to make you cum once for every lash you took earlier. Such a perfect reward for my perfect girl. Ah yes Sugar, that’s right… Just like… that...” You scream his name as you cum. _And_ _not for the last time tonight._

You whimper into his kisses as he wrings orgasm after orgasm from you, sending you well beyond the realm of over-stimulation. You’re a quivering pile of limps with mixed fluids dripping from your trembling pussy when he reaches his goal of ten.

Helping you properly into the bed he kisses your forehead, gently combing your hair out of your face with a soft look in his eyes. Your eyes are practically glazed over as he whispers praises in your ear.

“So good for me… You were absolutely perfect Sugar… I love you. So, so much.” You nuzzle closer, not quite capable of words yet. He chuckles at your sleepy expression. “Rest Sugar, I’ll get you all cleaned up.” The last things you remember was being picked up and a soft kiss to the forehead.

You wake up a little while later, back pressed against Koshi’s chest in a tub of warm water. He’s washing your hair for you.

“Ko-” You clear your raw voice and try again. “Koshi?”

“Ah, sorry if I woke you Sugar. You looked pretty exhausted after everything… but I didn’t want you to wake up covered in our mess.” You flush all the way down your neck at his words, remembering how thoroughly he had fucked you not an hour before. He chuckles behind you as he rinses your hair.

“You always get so embarrassed Sugar…”

“Who says it’s embarrassment…” You mutter, not expecting him to hear you.

“Oh? Does just thinking about it make you want more?” He whispers into your ear. You playfully push him back, making him laugh. “I admit that just thinking about you moaning my name with that beautifully broken voice has me ready to go again…” He adds playfully.

“I think you’ve had more then enough fun for today.” You laugh as his arms wrap around you gently.

“Aww, I’ll never get enough of you Sugar.”

“Shall I rephrase then? I don’t think I can walk anymore… So perhaps no more sex tonight love.” He kisses your cheek tenderly. “You’re insatiable I swear.”

“Anything you say Sugar.”

For a few moments you sit there together contently, simply enjoying the hot water. When a thought crosses your mind.

“Hey, Koshi?”

“Yea Sugar?”

“Next time we have a day off together like this…” You trail off a little hesitantly. He waits patiently, pressing kisses into your shoulder. “Could… Can I dress you up instead?” You bite your lip at his silence. He laughs.

“Of course Sugar! You hardly even have to ask.” You breathe a sigh of relief and lean back against him. “Are you gonna tell me what you have in mind?” You hum thoughtfully.

“I’m thinking something with a collar…”

“Kinky.” He jokes.

“Says you!” You both share a laugh. “Besides, don’t think you’re getting off the hook without _some_ pay back for today.”

“I look forward to it. Especially if your faces are any indication of _just how enjoyable it was_ _~_.”

You groan and bury your face in your hands as you blush. Mumbling incoherently into your hands.

“I love you too Sugar.”


End file.
